Don't stop believin'
by Dreamer on south 5th st
Summary: SoraxKairi. Don't stop believin' by Journey. Song fic. Kairi is lonely on her sixteenth birthday. Sora is heart broken and lost. When the two teens meet, will they ignore each others obvious broken hearts? Or will they cure it? Read to find out!


Hello my people! =D I kinda got bored writing RBLF (Don't worry my faithful readers! I have not abandoned it! Kaity would kill me if I did.) Therefore, I wrote this. So, yeah... Read it and tell me what you think. It's my first song fic and my first romance scene. I don't care if it's only, like, three lines, it's my first romance thing, so be nice plz. I have two other short story's I'll be posting soon. There not quite finished yet. Anyways, read away! And review if you can, ^_^.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song _Don't stop believin'_ by Journey. Oh, and I don't own Journey ether.

* * *

Don't stop believin'

"I said I was sorry, Kairi." A static voice repeated from the cordless phone. "Something's just come up and I can't make it tonight."

"It's fine Selphie." Said an irritated red head. She was sitting in her room listening to her best friend apologize repeatedly through the phone. "I mean, a girl only turns sixteen once. It's just another birthday on the calendar."

"Oh, come on, Kairi." Selphie sighed. "Don't be like that. You know I would be there if I could. But Tidus scored a couple of once in a life time front row seats to the blitz ball game of the century." Her excitement over the matter was barely contained on the other end of the line.

Kairi curled in to a ball on her bed and laid her head back against the wall. "Yeah," She mumbled sadly looking down at her pink satin bed sheets. "I know."

"I love you, Kairi." Selphie said happily. "Don't you forget that, alright? Happy birthday!" After those last words, the line went dead.

Kairi slowly hung up her own phone and placed it in its holder. She stared sadly at the phone. All day she was receiving phone call after phone call from her friends telling her that they couldn't hang out and celebrate her birthday with her. Not one of her friends could be with her on this joyous day. Was she destined to always be this way? Sad and alone? Kairi didn't want to know.

"Kairi!"

The yell had come from her mother on the floor below. Reluctantly, Kairi dragged herself from her bed, out of her room, and down the stairs. She met her parents at the front entryway. Both of them were dressed up in formal attire. Where were they going?

"Where are _you_ going?" Kairi said accusingly.

"Kairi, dear," Her father said softly. "Your mother and I are going out to a meeting for a very important business. We will be gone most of the night, so you will have to behave yourself and stay on your own tonight." To her it sounded like her father was talking to a nine year old.

Kairi was speechless. Her parents were supposed to be spending the night with her out in the city. Now both of them were abandoning her. Who is next: The world?

"Wha- I can't believe this!" Kairi yelled furiously. "You're bailing out on me too! We were supposed to be spending the night celebrating my sixteenth birthday!"

Her parents exchanged a worrisome look. "We know dear," Her mother started. "But this meeting is very important and-"

"We have to go, honey." Her father interrupted. "If you were older you would understand." Every word that came out of their mouths was fuel to Kairi's anger. She could not believe they were leaving her. All they anger inside her was bringing angry tears to her eyes.

Her mother stepped forward. "Please understand, sweetheart." She reached out a hand to place on her shoulder in comfort. "We just -"

Kairi jerked her shoulder away from her mother's outstretched hand. Tears brimmed her eyes. "Fine." She said hotly choking out the word. "Whatever. Abandon me like the rest of the world." She turned and ran up the stairs and into her room. She slammed the door and dove into her bed. Tears poured endlessly in to her soft pink pillows. She laid there for who knows how long before the tears subsided and the sobs went silent. She decided she had to get out. She had to get away from this mess of a life.

Kairi sat up in her bed and stumbled over to her closet. She pulled out a small bag and filled it with clothes, a hairbrush, a toothbrush, and her passport. She didn't know where she was going. She pulled on a pink tank top and a black jacket with a pair of blue jeans and sneakers. She stuffed her wallet and a few hundred dollars into a pocket and her cell phone and iPod into the other. She set off down the stairs slinging on the small bag. And without a backwards glance, she walked out of her house and into the waiting night.

* * *

Some ways away

* * *

Laughs and chatter racked through the clear night air as a group of friends walked down the streets of the city. They were known as the rich kid group. Every one of them was an heir or heiress to some multi-billion dollar company. And tonight they were out partying like every other night. However, one of the members of the group would just like to be alone....

"Hey, Sora." Said a silver haired boy wrapping his arm over his best friend's shoulders. "Why so glum? You've been acting like a mop all evening."

Sora shrugged off his friend's arm. "Lay off, Riku." He said tiredly. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Riku said examining him. "You don't look too swell."

"He's just depressed because Namine broke up with him and started going out with his brother." Explained a blonde haired boy who was keeping pace with the two boys.

Sora's face hardened at the mention of his twin brother and ex-girlfriend. Namine had hurt him deep in his heart. He truly thought she was the one. Until she confessed to him that she was in love with Roxas.

Riku's face changed from surprise to a comforting look. "Namine wasn't really that nice to you anyways, man. It's probably a good thing she's gone." Groups of girls walked pass the boys and Riku gave them his trademark smile as they passed by. "But look at the bright side, Sora. You're single again so you could start playing the field again with the rest of us."

Sora's face creased with growing anger. Riku didn't know. He didn't understand what he was feeling at the moment. "You don't understand, Riku. I loved Namine." Sora said broken-heartedly. "I still love her."

Riku stared at Sora in surprise. "Whoa, man. That's...wow."

Sora's face crumbled in sorrow. "Yeah..."

The other boy walking with them slapped his hand down on Sora's shoulder. "Well, then perhaps whenever you get over this broken love, you could come back and join us."

"Hayner..." Riku said warning the younger boy. However, it was too late.

Sora shoved away the other boys hand and walked away from the two boys. He pushed his way through the group with a furious look present on his face. The other teenagers in the group called out his name in confusion as he stomped angrily and rapidly away from the two boys.

"Sora!" Riku called over the other voices.

Sora turned around and shouted at the two boys as he still walked away. "You don't understand! No one ever will!" Then he ran around the corner with his expensive jacket flying out behind him and his slacks and red dress shirt pressed against him by the rush wind. Sora ran down the streets until he came across a subway train station. With out a second thought, he descended down the concrete steps and away from the reality behind him

* * *

Not so far away

* * *

Not so far away from the furious spiky brown haired boy was a red headed girl waiting in line at the ticket booth. Above both teens was a radio speaker that crackled to life. It began to play a song that rang through out the night.

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world_.

Kairi stepped up to the ticket booth.

_She took the midnight train,_

"Where would you like to go, miss?"

"Anywhere." Kairi answered.

_Going anywhere..._

~*~

Sora stepped into a waiting line for a ticket booth.

_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit_.

Sora stepped up to the ticket booth.

_He took the midnight train,_

"Where would you like to go, sir?"

"Anywhere." Sora answered.

_Going anywhere..._

~*~

Kairi boarded the train and sat in an available seat close to the door. She ignored the brown haired boy that walked in and sat across from her. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she stared out the train window.

Time passed and people boarded and un-boarded until it was late in the night. Several passengers remained in the train. Including the brunette boy and red head girl. Static sounded over the intercom.

"Last stop for the night folks. Last stop for the night."

The boy and girl reluctantly stood and made there way out of the train.

Kairi walked a few paces forward and stopped. She didn't know where to go. She looked at her surroundings. She spotted a bar near the station across the street. She made her way over to the building. Not a moment later, the boy trailed after her. They both sat at the bar next to each other. Lost in there own worlds. (A/N: Okay peoples. Kairi is sixteen and Sora's seventeen, k? This bar place is like a day restaurant with a bar. Kairi just saw it as a bar 'cause of the awesome neon lights. kk?)

"What can I get 'cha?" Said the bartender snapping both teenagers out of there trances.

"Just a water." They both said at the same time. They looked at each other as a started to play from a live band.

_A singer in a smoky room,_

"Sorry." They both said again at the same time. The bartender sat their waters in front of them.

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume._

They both smiled at each other. The brown haired boy held out his hand.

"I'm Sora." He said.

The red head grasped his hand and shook it. "Kairi"

They smiled at each other again and all there problems and worries seemed to disappear.

_For a smile, they can share the night,_

"Hey," Sora said pulling out a few dollars and putting them on the counter. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Kairi grinned. "Sure."

_It goes on and on and on and on..._

They exited the bar and walked down the street aimlessly ending up who knows where.

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard,_

_Their shadows searching in the night._

Sora and Kairi chatted and talked as the walked threw the clear night air. Passing random people walking in a rush down the street. The two young teens were glad they had nowhere to be.

_Streetlights, people, living just to find emotion,_

_Hiding, somewhere in the night!_

As the boy and girl talked and walked each had a single question running through their mind. _'Are they the one? The one I'm supposed to find?'_

_Working hard to get my fill,_

_Everybody wants a thrill._

_Payin' anything to roll the dice,_

_Just one more time._

And slowly they walked as the moon shone from the dark sky on their path. A thundering of water was heard in the distance.

_Some will win, some will lose_

_Some were born to sing the blues_

_Oh, the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

Sora and Kairi stumbled upon a fountain in the city square. Beautiful lights surrounded them as they sat on the edge of the fountain. The cascading water sounded through out the night.

The two talked and told their story of why they were out in the middle of nowhere with no plan, but to just escape.

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlights people, living just to find emotion_

_Hiding, somewhere in the night!_

"Sora," Kairi said hesitantly. "Do you believe in true love at first sight?"

Sora stared sadly at a distant object. "Not really."

Kairi glanced down. "I didn't before tonight, Sora. But now...I do." She looked up at him. Sora looked back at her. Looking at Kairi made his heart beat faster and made his guts twist into knots. Could this be what love really felt like?

He smiled his cheesy grin and looked at the thundering fall of water. Kairi giggled and laid her hand on top of his.

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold onto that feelin'_

_Streetlight people_

"Don't stop believing, Sora." Kairi whispered just load enough to be heard. Sora looked into her eyes and saw what he was looking for all this time. He just wasn't looking hard enough before.

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold onto that feelin'_

_Streetlight people_

"Don't worry." He said leaning closer to her. "I won't." And then he kissed her. The girl he knew he was supposed to find.

Kairi kissed him back with all the passion she could find. At that moment, she knew that she would never be alone ever again. There would always be some one there to catch her if she fell. And she was glad it was Sora.

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on...._

_Streetlight people..._

And deep in each of there minds they were glad they got onto that midnight train.

* * *

So, what do you think? Tell me plz! I have no clue how I got this idea. I was watching that Bedtime Story movie and this song was playing during the credits and I was like, "That song would be perfect for a SoraxKairi thing!". So I sat down at my computer and typed it up. Anyways, review if you have time. I would really like that.

Thanks for reading!

:heart:

~Dreamer on south 5th St.


End file.
